the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel War: The United States versus Stark Tower
This was a comic book miniseries that was released early March 2013 uncovering the corruption that occurred within the tower by legal means. It was meant to be canonical but due to bad writers patching up subsequent editions, there were never any follow-up comics addressing this landmark issue. Central Characters *Danielle Echelon *Shockwire (Charlie Davidson) *Spiderman (Zachary Stone) *"Musa" Rei Stark Story Synopsis Issue 1: Exposure After having defeated favored Mayoral candidate Mike Hagar of New York with a series of carefully-placed bribes, the new Mayor of New York Lex Luthor makes one of his first stops the meddlesome Stark Communications building on 40 Wall Street, bringing camera crews with him as well as an Apokoliptian shielding device as he merely addressed the heroes, most of whom were caught off-guard and not wearing masks or disguises. Everything was going fine and it seemed as if Luthor was going to turn up empty-handed until an embittered superheroine dragged in the corpses of ten men, prompting Lex to turn the camera crews that were streaming live and broadcasting from several different cities to put this on the news on every news channel on the air. In an attempt to keep this from getting out, Shockwire released a shockwave obliterating several cameramen, to which Lex thanked them for making his career before leaving, having all the evidence he needed to convince America that all costumed vigilantes need to reveal themselves to the world. Having expected Superman to show up, all of Lex's cars were lead-lined and he used a double to leave in a limo, whereas he walked amongst the commoners on a cell phone, fooling a superhero into destroying the Mayor's limo in front of the crowded street of civilians. One person has been quoted as having said, 'Aren't you going to stop the real villains?', indicating the tower. Shockwire, unable to deal with the pressures being put upon the superhero community, creates two gigantic electric tornadoes, destroying the vacant S.W.A.T. vehicles that have encircled the building and are infiltrating. The tornadoes are broadcasted across all local and international news networks, prompting the U.N. and NATO to arrange an emergency meeting to deal with this arisen threat, President Obama responding quickly. After an intense firefight with S.W.A.T. forces and several platoons worth of marines, the two known sociopaths Jack and Shockwire are eliminating all threats, though not before threatening the lives of Danielle, Angel and 'Musa' Rei, with backup U.S. Army at the ready. Having reached a unanimous decision quickly, NATO agrees to hit Stark tower with a low-yield nuclear weapon (though actually sending three), to which is broadcast over the news. Only several turret-mounted Humvees from the U.S. Army still remained with Zachary in tow before the missiles hit. One missile was averted into space manually, while the other two were deflected as best as Angel, Danielle and Musa's shields could generate, saving Zach and the twelve soldiers who had him subdued. Issue 2: The Blurry Line between Good and Evil Just when peace was beginning to look like an option as the dust was settling from the explosions, Shockwire jumps out from the skyscraper in a dramatic fashion, startling the trained Marines. The soldier holding Zach prisoner who gave him back his backpack knowing his secret and was on friendly terms before, looked to him as both separated behind cover, taking their respective sides. Most of the soldiers were killed in the warfare that took place over the next two minutes. They speak to the remaining two soldiers, trying to convince them that they aren't all bad guys, despite some of them being corrupt to the core. Meanwhile, Anthony 'Trevor' Stark confronts Lex who is in his Apokoliptian armor by then. After a brief interlude, the two fight, Lex's armor having more power and defense while Tony's had more speed. Given time and Lex's habit of taunting opponents, Tony figures out a way to win, but nothing is gained from the shallow victory of shorting Lex's suit. Lex taunts how many military units had probably scoured the Tower, convincing Tony to leave. Things further deteriorate as Tony comes back, attacking the armed forces holding several heroes hostage as he becomes a one-man army. Zach and Angel teleport a nearby soldier off the battlefield and deduce that the only way they are going to end this is by kidnapping the President of the United States. Issue 3: The Price of Freedom President Obama sends Michelle off in Air Force One, and his two daughters off in separate civilian vehicles, expecting a full-on attack. Having decided a course of action, Angel heals Jack's casual maiming of their non-invasive interrogation victim and returns him to the military via teleportation.The heroes reconvene, formulating a plot to abduct the Commander-in-Chief, deciding Danielle, her child Sophia, Jack and an assassin named Brock (colloquially known as 'Big Red') are best fit for the job, to who all teleport to the White House, with Zachary directing their moves via earpiece. Big Red is the first to meet with success, knocking a man unconscious who was guarding the central mainframe to the White House and figuring out all but the last of the mainframe security codes fairly quickly, eventually establishing a remote-control mechanism on Obama's car. Jack meets with less luck, getting tazed and setting off an all-out chase in the White House, getting shot and eventually captured. As an expected emergency contingent, Joe Biden was being sworn in while Obama's car was triggered to explode, killing the President. After several rewinds in time by Danielle, Big Red shapeshifts to impersonate the President, saving Jack along with Sophia in disguise. Big Red's cover is almost blown when he orders them to protect his daughters, whom the real President had sent away almost an hour prior. Danielle finally gets away with the President, the heroes mop up the last pockets of resistance that they cannot fool before Brock leads the majority of the advancing U.S. Military on a goose chase, a good deal of the Air Force still contending with Shockwire's bone dragon form, who eventually put him down him near the Presidential lawn, shooting him dead as he reverts to his human form, carrying him away. Teleporting herself, Sophia, the President and his daughters to a remote old single room bunker that was slightly buried in a farming field in Virginia, Danielle ineffectively tries to ration with the President as Wonder Woman. Getting nowhere, she teleports Zachary there and gives away both of their identities, promoting that they are not terrorists. Zachary appeals for amnesty which the President swears off, refusing to make any sort of agreements with terrorists, using kidnapping children and holding hostages as examples, despite Danielle and her child playing Connect-Four with Sasha and Malia. Danielle continuously uses Zachary's real name, prompting an argument between the two in which the President capitalizes off of. With the Military knocking outside the forcefield, Zachary realizes the longer they try to ration with the masterful and sarcastic orator, the worse they would appear in the long run. Zachary orders Danielle to bring in several news stations in an attempt to end things the way they began. The President acknowledges Bumblebee the Autobot as a terrorist, after having passed a bill legalizing their stay on Earth only days before. Challenging the worn Zachary, the President says that a good guy would let he and his children walk free. Knowing that he was correct and that their lives would be in peril after their appearances, voices and names were now public, he pauses in thought. Asking Danielle to darken the room while she puts Barack in a pocket dimension to impersonate Obama's amnesty address in front of the camera crews, she does so, before teleporting the camera crews back to their respective studios and retrieving the President. The President assures them that whatever they had just pulled would not work and before leaving, Barack gives Danielle a look that broadcast his hurt and fear while at their mercy, his fatherly protective instinct of having his children threatened, a complete and honest opposite to his reactions while in the chamber. Now just Bumblebee, Zachary, Danielle and Sophia, they teleport out of there for the finish. Aftermath After having been exposed on television, some characters had to make adjustments to their lives. *Shockwire, having been left cleaned and prepped on a table for a post-mortem evaluation, got up and left the security lab, killing his way out. *Zachary, his name and voice having been on Youtube, across the media and even brought up by the President himself disavowing the framed amnesty speech, began wearing another costume beginning in the limited series Friendly Neighborhood Terrorist Vol. 1 which lasted for six months, where he temporarily adopted a new costume. *Danielle largely abandoned her role in fighting crime, as well as wearing her Wonder Woman costume, preferring to operate plainclothes when she did, becoming a lot more centrally focused. *It is unknown what happened to 'Big Red Brock'. Some say that he too gave up costumed crime fighting while others say that he still works behind the scenes. *Though Sasha and Malia have outgrown the Wonder Woman t-shirts that Danielle had given them, they still harbor fond memories of the Wonder Woman and her little sidekick. *President Barack Obama has enforced a tighter military presence in New York City, authorizing lethal force when dealing with costumed vigilantes, as well as trying to demonize any superheroic misgivings and trying to pass laws in Congress to 'shoot them on sight'. Eventually, Barack was able to arrest Danielle for a full thirty days, to which her spirit took on a new avatar until she was released. Category:Comic Book Issues Category:Crossovers